castofffandomcom-20200214-history
Frankie
Frankie Frankie is an upbeat cartographer with an excellent sense of direction. He is energetic and quick to make friends. He hates water.http://castoff-comic.com/characters/ Appearance Frankie has tan skin with dark brown hair that covers his eyes. He has one cool-grey eye. He normally wears a eye-patch and bandages on his face and neck. Frankie is most often seen wearing a yellow scarf, black leather gloves and a tan, button up trench coat. He wears a baggy, white shirt underneath. When Frankie reveals that he is a machine, he takes off all of his layers and bandages to reveal that a large portion of his body is made of metal. It appears the eye covered by his eye patch is cracked and no longer functional. Personality Frankie is very upbeat and energetic. He is often skipping and is very enthusiastic about everything around him. Frankie loves nature and the animals in it, sometimes even overlooking the dangers. With his passion for the outdoors, comes his navigating skills, which of course, he's enthusiastic about. Background Frankie is a machine from the country of Feron. Being a machine makes him afraid of water, which is brought up several times. It also makes him resistant to venom, as he was bitten by a snake and showed no ill effects. Frankie doesn't need to eat or sleep. However, he will pretend to sleep to appear more human. Frankie was first introduced at The Highlands Inn where he is brought by the innkeeper, Donovan to show Vector and Arianna where they are. After eavesdropping on the two arguing about finding a way to get Vector back home, he volunteers. He insists on taking them, and they begrudgingly allow him to guide them. The three eventually come across the creek. Frankie's bright demeanor changes. He's suddenly abrasive, telling them that he will not cross the creek. In a fit of rage, Arianna pushes Frankie into the creek and he freaks out. Frankie looses control of himself and tries to attack Arianna and Vector. Vector figures out that the water was affecting him and Arianna uses magic to dry him off. After this, Frankie reveals that he is a machine, much to the others' shock. Frankie may or may not be dead. Relationships Vector Frankie is not afraid of Vector and is just ready to be friends. Vector seems to be forgiving of almost being killed by Frankie, and defends him against Arianna. Arianna Frankie and Arianna do not get along at all. At first, Arianna was okay, but confused with Frankie's sunny personality. After Frankie's accidental attack, Arianna has been yelling at him. She thinks he's a liar for not telling her that he's a robot. Frankie is fairly submissive to her verbal abuse. Trivia * Frankie is asexual. * He is hinted to not be able to sing very well.http://castoff-comic.com/comic/chapter-5-page-17/ * He is named after Franky from One Piece. * He loves dogs. * Frankie has always wanted to eat a pancake. References Category:Characters Category:Male